


Simon is the only one helping

by Apluspancaque



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Assmar, Busting nuts, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pilph?, Ralmon - Freeform, Riggy, Smut, jalph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/pseuds/Apluspancaque
Summary: A gripping love story between my favorite British Island boys





	Simon is the only one helping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenleprechaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenleprechaun/gifts).



Simon rustled under the leaves. Him and rolph were building some dank shelters (but not dank as in moist that wouldn't be too effective), not to mention some quality alone time if ya know what I mean awwwwwww yeaaahhhhh. Rolph keeps complaining about how nobody wants to help as simon builds the entire fucking fort but its fine because simon is pining like hella hard my guy. 

He touches rolph on the arm AGAIN for like the millionth time in the past 20 mintites, and rolph busts a hella nut TM. Simon gets spooped by the unexpected nut and gsasps and falls over. Rolph pauses and he face goes prreeeeeetty red. Simon's just chillin now and rolph is still red as fuck. Rolph stumble from the unexpected noot, and Simon is still hangin out. Rolph stares at Simon

"My Guy," says rolph. Simon pats rolph on the head and he nut again.

"GODDAMMIT IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT NSFW SHIT SIMON I SWEAR." Simon pats rolph on the head again but nothing happened this time, now its awkward for everybody. Piggy comes in,

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalph"  
Ralph nuts again and Piggy leaves.

Turns out it was all an illusion and Simon and Piggy are still dead and ralph just busted a bunch of sleep nuts TM. Jack looks at him,

"What the fuck dood"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ultra serious fic i just love lotf its the best book evar


End file.
